


Phebi The Barbarian

by PaisleyTrash



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Death, Depression, Disembowlment, F/M, Heartbreak, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Near Death Experience, Theft, greif, implied sex, more tags to come, posioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Phebi wasn't always a barbarian. Watch her strife and struggle as she quickly transitions from a sweet mild-mannered princess to the gruff foul-mouthed barbarian that is on a quest to save the world, and falls in love with a goliath prince along the way.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The worst day ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my ongoing campaign. My DM is amazing and has intertwined amazing story elements into every aspect of the characters. Hold on, its a long crazy ride. I hope you enjoy!

Phebi was having a terrible day. She ripped her favorite dress, had an argument with her tutor, and to top it off, she couldn't see her uncle at all. She lazed in her favorite apple tree in the palace garden, staring at the sky, yearning for her father's kind words. It's been 5 years since he died, and Phebi missed him much at moments like this.

She thought back to previous events of the day with a scowl. She had woken up far later than usual, cursing her favorite novels, keeping her up to the wee morning hours. She rushed to ready herself for the day, grabbing a roll and apple for her morning meal. Her mother voiced her displeasure as she dashed through the house, stopping for a moment to kiss her younger brother on the forehead before running out the door with a quick goodbye. She rushed through the streets, dodging carts and people walking before rushing into the castle, up the stairs, and into the small classroom. Cosmidon, her uncle, and the king kept a steady round of tutors, ensuring that her education remained ongoing and that she always learned new and exciting things. Her tutor was a tall, stern-looking dwarf, who taught well and took no excuses. Today's lesson was theology, and this by in by was the source of their argument. 

"Apologies for being late"

"This is the second time this month…"

He stopped what he was saying as he trailed his eyes up and down her form.

"What happened to your dress?"

Phebi looked down, and to her horror, the bottom of her dress was in tatters. The pure blue cotton wholly tore to shreds, the tulle, and lace dirtied from the passing carts that she thought she has so skillfully dodged that morning.

"You show up late and not even properly dressed? I expect more from the princess of Stone-edge." her teacher said as he summoned a maid to bring her proper clothing.

The dress that was brought to her was a garish bright pink that made Phebi wince. The silk was far too extravagant for her tastes. The ruffles overflowed the entire skirt and sleeves, making her look like an overfilled creme puff. When she tried to object, she earned a swat on her bottom. And so, she sat in her desk looking like a life-sized doll listening to her tutor droll on and on about the god of strength Umbreous. 

Phebi raised her hand,

"Sir, what about the goddess Elyssia?"

"What about her?" 

"We haven't gone over her history, and she is my goddess…"

"Your personal goddess doesn't concern me, you need to learn about the true god of our realm."

"What do you mean? Of course, Elyssia is important!"

Her tutor turned on his heels and strode to her desk in the middle of the room and towered over her sitting form. 

"Warriors like your late father prayed to Umbreous, for strength in battle. Umbreous has brought our kingdom to victory again and again. Cowards and weaklings pray to Elyssia."

Phebi looked up defiantly, and borderline growled, 

"My father was a follower of Elyssia"

Her tutor smirked, 

"Maybe that's why he didn't come home"

Phebi stood abruptly and shouted,

"Hold your tongue, you do not speak of my father that way"

"Sit down and do as you are told"

Phebi's reply made her tutor pale.

"I think my uncle would love to hear what was just said here" 

She left the classroom, searching the castle for her uncle only to discover that he was in one of his boring war meetings that no matter how much she insisted he wouldn't allow her to attend. These meetings would stretch for hours, and meant that she would have to hide in the castle until she could see him. 

This now leads to her to the apple tree as she continued to stare at the sky, slightly dozing before hearing the old church bells chime, signaling the time to return home. Phebi slid down the tree and quickly exited the castle grounds through the bustling streets and up the hill to her home. She mentally prepared for the verbal thrashing her mother would give her as she, without a doubt, would have heard of her disobedience.

When she opened the door to her home, something was …. Off. Phebi heard her mother shriek. She bounded up the stairs, the setting sun painting the hall from the open door leading to her brother's room—a tall, gangly shadow, one that certainly was not her mothers. And then there was Kagan, crying a cry that she had never heard before, one of fear. Glancing to her right, she saw her fathers battle-axe hung carefully on the wall, she yanked it free before dashing down the hall, and through the open door. What she saw before her was a tall man cloaked in shadow standing over her brother's cradle. Her mother was pinned to the wall opposite the cradle by a long metal pole. Phebi trembled, but through her fear, she raised her axe and charged. She felt the cold steel of a dagger slash up her right cheek and eye, before being flung back out the bedroom door and hitting the stone wall with a sickening crack. She sunk to the floor, red staining her vision and black dots dancing before her eyes. She watched as the man reached into Kagan's cradle and take him. The last thing she heard before passing out was Kagan's very first word.

"Phebi"


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phebi is in pain, not just physically.

Phebi came to slowly, burning hot and uncomfortable. She tried to shift but found that her left leg was tied to the bedpost. She could not see out of her right eye, she reached up to touch only to be greeted with soft cotton and a shot of searing pain. She observed her surroundings and quickly realized that she was in Cosmidons personal chamber. To her left was her uncles' large bed, the one she was currently tied to dwarfed in comparison. She heard a soft snore and looked up to find her uncle asleep in a chair at the head of the bed. 

He looked worse for wear, the bags under his eyes indicative that he hadn't slept for days, or at the very most, he slept only a little. His hand rested at the edge of the bed, he had been holding her hand…

Phebi spoke, but what came out was more of a scratchy whisper.

"Uncle…"

Cosmidon jumped with a start, The man that sat next to her was unlike she had ever seen before. Her uncle was the imposing king that was loved by friends and feared by foes. He stood tall for a dwarf, was stocky. The ground shook beneath his feet when he was angry, and Elyssia have mercy on your soul if you made him angry. This was not the uncle she knew; this Cosmidon was exhausted, scared, and sad? His dark eyes were tinged red, had he been crying?

He looked at her and gave a small smile tinged with warmth. 

"Phebi, you are awake!"

"Water… I need water"

Cosmidon turned to the bedside table where a pitcher and glass rested. He poured her water whilst she struggled to sit up. Upon realizing this, he gently propped her up and held the glass to her lips. Phebi greedily took down the water; once she finished the glass, her uncle pushed her back against the pillows. He placed his large hand against her forehead, careful to avoid the cotton over her injured eye.

"You're burning up still."

"Why am I tied down?"

"Phebi, you've been delirious for days. I had you tied down and put in here so I could keep an eye on you myself"

"..."

"Do you…. remember?"

Phebi was silent. She remembered.

"Phebi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Phebi faintly registered screaming in the background. It wasn't until Cosmidon wrapped his arms around her, and she felt his own tears on her shoulder…

That she realized the screaming was her own.


	3. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phebi attends her mother's funeral. And begins to face judgment

It had been a little over a week since her entire world shattered. Her belongings had been hastily moved into a spare bedroom in the castle, the whole room in a flurried disarray. The room felt weirdly sterile. It didn't have the same warmth as the house her father built. The place she currently inhabited was larger than her old bedroom, and despite having a fireplace of its own, felt cold, the open space felt suffocating. Despite the sunlight pouring in from the large window looking over the palace gardens, the room felt dim. 

Phebi stood before the large mirror next to the window. She wore a dress of heavy black fabric with no shine to it. The dress reached the floor, with many layers of dense, itchy tulle flaring out the skirt. The sleeves were long and fitted at her upper arms before flaring into large bells that covered her hands. Her collar covering to just under her chin. Her long red hair had been pulled back into a plain updo with a single loose curl remaining untucked. Her heart-shaped face was taught as her eyes trailed to her scar—the mark of her failure. 

When her fever finally broke, they were able to bring in a cleric to mend the wound. Unfortunately, even the most skilled cleric would be unable to return her face to normal. The mark still pink and fresh, the scar tissue bulbous and ugly. While she was assured that the mark would fade with time, she knew…

She was damaged.

Phebi placed a silver comb with a black lace veil attached into her hair and draped the fabric over her face. The veil went to the floor. Her reflection reminded her of the shapeless spectors in her favorite novels. She placed her signet ring onto her right ring finger and stood before the mirror again. She smoothed the fabric of her dress and straightened her posture as there was a knock on her chamber door.

"Lady Phebi, I'm here to collect you"

Phebi opened the door cautiously and walked out into the dim hall. She followed the servant to her uncle's study, not too far from her own chamber. Phebi stepped inside and met her uncle. 

Cosmidon was dressed simply in a black shirt and trousers. The yellow gem he always wore around his neck. Why he always wore it, she didn't know, and he wouldn't answer when she asked. All she knew was that this gem was significant enough that he never took it off. 

Cosmidon silently walked to her side and took her arm. Through the halls and out to the courtyard where a covered cart awaited, he leads her out the door. He helped her into the carriage before climbing in himself. 

The silent ride felt much longer than it actually was.

They finally arrived at a large open field, the sight of her mother's funeral. Cosmidon helped Phebi out of the cart. She retook his arm in silence and walked towards the pire that had been constructed in the center. Time slowed for Phebi. She walked to the edge of the pire and looked into her mother's casket. Her mother was dressed in vibrant blue, her long red hair framed her face. A necklace of diamonds sat around her neck, the sight made her uneasy. Phebi would never see diamonds the same way again. Her mother was draped in a sheer white fabric and surrounded by flowers. In her hands, a sword. 

This was a warrior's funeral.

Her lady mother had died trying to protect her family.

Cosmidon leads her away from the pire. He guided her to a chair where she sat. Phebi scanned the crowd, it was full of nobles and military guards. All were friends of her mother or father. Some looked at her with sadness and pity, others looked at her as if she were a cold, calculating mastermind. 

Some had already labeled her a murderer.

Cosmidon stood and addressed the crowd. 

"My dearest friends, today is a sad day. We are gathered in remembrance of Lady Zelda Woldorf, wife of General Thorin Woldorf, and mother to Lady Phebi, and her brother Lord Kagan"

Phebi felt his large hand on her shoulder.

"Zelda died a Noble death, protecting her family. We gather in support of Lady Phebi, and aid in the search for Lord Kagan"

Phebi looked to the pire, all she could see was the glitters of the diamonds around her mother's neck. And even as the archers launched the flaming arrows, the glitter intensified. As she watched the pire burn, she watched her mother's physical form depart from the world; she had no doubt that her mother and father were reunited. 

Beneath the veil, she wept.

Phebi sat there for hours until the final ember grew cold. The funeral attendees having left hours before. Cosmidon stood by her side as she approached the remaining ashes. The wind picked up and carried them far away except for a single diamond that had refused to burn.

Phebi hated diamonds from that day onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to mention that this part of the story takes place before the campaign. The fic will run through the entire campaign. So have no fear, shenanigans will ensue eventually.


	4. Poisoned Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phebi faces the first round of judgment. It almost cost her life.

One month, it had been one month since her world shattered. Her uncle’s forces had been searching long and hard for Kagan. At least, that’s what she was told. Phebi suspected they weren’t doing all they could, and in fact that they suspected her.

Phebi’s suspicions were confirmed when the captain of the guard tried to take her away in shackles.

Her uncle put a stop to that. Insisting that she be treated with dignity.

None, the less Phebi, was dragged before the council. From where she stood, the counsel felt overtly large and imposing. They towered over her from their raised seats. Their eyes bored into her, some with sadness and shock that a mere child was dragged before them. Others looked at her as a calculated mastermind. To them, she was guilty. To the others, it is hard to say. 

Phebi had never felt so small.

The main speaker, a squat man with black hair and spectacles, started the interrogation.

“State your name”

“Phebi Woldorf”

“Where were you on the day in question?”

“I was at the castle until about 5 o’clock.”

“So you arrived home around the time of the murder?”

Phebi started to shake.

“Yes…. I was witness to it”

“You described this man as ‘cloaked in shadow,’ correct?”

“Yes, he was disguised I was unable to make out anything."

“Answer me this, you claimed to have attempted to stop the kidnapping. If you were armed and your mother was not, why are you unharmed?”

Cosmidon stepped forward. 

“Speaker, I wouldn’t say she is unharmed”

“Your Highness, this does not concern you.”

“This does concern me, considering that you are claiming my nieces deep emotional and physical injuries as being ‘unharmed’”

“The deep injury you claim it to be is nothing more than a scratch”

Cosmidon scoffed at this.

“A scratch? A scratch! Sir, when Lady Phebi was found, unconscious and bloodied infection had already set in. She was fevered five days, three of those she was so delirious that she had to be tied down, so she wouldn’t hurt herself” 

The speaker was silent.

“She awoke and naught two days later, while she was still frail, she insisted on attending her mother’s funeral. Lady Phebi has clearly suffered enough.”

Phebi stayed silent, the speaker spoke again.

“No further questions”

Cosmidon without words carried Phebi out of the chamber.

She hadn't realized she was shaking. She knew that regardless of alibi, or inability, or even just basic humanity. That they saw her as a killer, they had already found her guilty. Cosmidon placed her in the covered wagon, pulling out a handkerchief he dried her tears. She hadn't realized she was crying.

That night, Phebi and Cosmidon took their evening meal in the study. The two of them enjoying a simple bowl of porridge, a bit of meat and ale.

Phebi felt her cheeks flush, thinking at first it was the alcohol she realized she hadn't even drunk her full cup. The entire room felt boiling hot, her throat felt as if she had swallowed blazing embers. She grasped her throat…

She couldn't breathe.

Her uncle reacted with a start. She could hear him calling for a servant, a cleric, anyone to help her. Bright red foam crested her lips and ran down her cheeks. Phebi felt her body start to violently convulse. Her stomach attempted to empty itself but was blocked as her throat sealed completely. She fell out of her chair and onto the cold floor.

Phebi faintly felt wetness on her legs. She was unsure if she had wet herself or if her uncle had knocked over their cups rushing to her. Cosmidon rolled her onto her back. Black dots danced in her vision once more, and this time she was sure…

She was going to die.

She woke again two weeks later, once again, in her uncle's chambers. This time she was not tied down. Her head felt heavy, and her body weaker than ever before. His uncle was once again at her bedside, exhausted and scared. And now more than ever, he was enraged. It took a moment to register his touch, her senses dulled and breathing shallow. 

Phebi coughed and coughed. Her muscles spasmed, and she sat up as she wretched multiple times. Lumps black as coal exited her lungs. She took in a deep breath, Cosmidon whacking her back numerous times. She picked up one of the clumps, congealed blood…

She fell back against the pillows, far too weak to hold herself up anymore. Wracked with another coughing fit, she heard Cosmidon call for the resident cleric. 

The cleric examined the congealed clumps:

“Assasins blood, she's fortunate to be alive”

Phebi managed to croak.

“Assasins blood?”

The Cleric answered:

“A potent poison.”

The cleric brought a glowing hand to her chest, and instantly she felt more comfortable. He then turned to her uncle.

“She has a long road to recovery, keep her comfortable. And if I were you, Id keep an eye on the servants”

Phebi let her eyes close. She just wanted to sleep.

Before her trial by the council, she was tried by the people. They found her guilty,

And they marked her for death.


	5. Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phebi leaves everything behind.

Phebi was back home in her own bed. She awoke slowly, the familiar hand-hewn walls and writing desk came into view. A book of poetry laid open on her chest, she had fallen asleep reading again. She climbed out of bed, her pale green nightie scraping the floor. She toed on her slippers and softly padded down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, where her mother stood at the stove.

"Good morning mum"

There was silence.

"Mum is everything okay?"

Her mother's voice sounded as if the wind carried it.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"W-what?"

Her mother turned to face her, a metal pole jutting from her stomach. Her voice trilled into a howling shriek.

"WHY DIDNT YOU STOP HIM FROM TAKING YOUR BROTHER?!"

The floor fell out from underneath her. She fell through an abyss that reminded her of ink; black, glossy, and viscous—the inky black split in various places. Eyes, the void was full of eyes. 

The startling silence was pierced by a cacophony of voices, her mothers, the guard captain, and the council members. The voices blended together, yet she could make out their words.

"Murderer"

"Devil child"

"Monster"

And her brothers, her little brother's voice haunted her. The first word that left his lips was her name. She heard his frantic cries, him screaming her name. Screaming for her to save him. 

She hit the ground. The inky black began to swallow her, she tried to scream. She tried to profess her innocence. Nothing came out. Phebi was gripped with horror as the black dragged her down, down, down. She slipped under the black ooze, and then suddenly, there was light. A bright shining light, one that gave her comfort. She recognized her father's voice. 

"Phebi, I know you are scared. But remember what I taught you"

Phebi woke for real this time in the castle. It was the anniversary, the day she world shattered. The king's guard had failed to look for her brother. Her father's words echoed in her mind.

"If you want something done, take it into your own hands" 

And so Phebi climbed out of bed. She looked to the night sky, a bright full moon. She still had many hours before morning came. Phebi lit a candle and composed a letter to her uncle.

Uncle, 

I'm sorry. I have to leave. The kingdom's forces have failed to look for Kagan, but they have not failed to label me a murderer. I know that they have already found me guilty. I'm going to look for him myself. They will label me a murderer, this will seal my guilt in their eyes. But you and I know the truth, and that is all that matters. I am going to find him, and when I return, I shall gladly face judgment. If I don't make it back, I'm sorry. 

I love you dearly,

Phebi

Phebi sealed the note with candle wax, pressing her signet ring into it. She changed from her nightie into a simple blue tunic and leggings. She fastened a belt around her hips and pulled on a pair of sturdy leather boots. She strode to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside sat a length of rope, a dagger, and a small handaxe. She fixed the handaxe to her belt and left the blade and rope on the table. She packed her bag, a week's worth of rations, some dried fruit, a skin of water, and a small flask of whiskey. She carefully rolls her certificate of pedigree and slips it through her signet ring before depositing it in her bag. She palmed her wallet, heavy with the little gold she had. She closed her bag, setting it down on the floor. 

Phebi stood before the mirror, her long red hair flared down to her fingertips. Her hair would only be a hindrance to her mission. Phebi took her hair back and grabbed her dagger. With one deft motion, her fiery red locks were in her hand. She opened the window and let the wind take them. After several cuts, she could easily be mistaken for a boy. She left a singular lock of red hair next to her letter on the desk. She grabbed her pack and rope.

Phebi repelled out the window, being careful to push it closed once she was far enough out. She scaled the side of the castle, slipped through the garden, and out of the city, only stopping at the forest edge.  
She stopped and gave one last longing look at the castle. She left everything. 

Phebi shed a single tear, prayed to Elyssia for protection,

And slipped into the night.


	6. Mugged and Gored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phebi nearly dies again and meets her tribe for the very first time.

She was only a day outside the capitol, and things were already going for worse. Phebi had been mugged. Three burly dwarfs pulled daggers on her and demanded her gold, which she quickly gave up.

They let her live, but they also took her food. Now it was starting to get dark, and she had no money to buy more rations or rent a bed for the night. Phebi managed to get a small fire going, she managed to boil some roots and acorns to the point that they could be ingested. They were horrible, but at least she ate something. The frigid wind cut through her light clothing. She cursed herself for not thinking to bring a cloak. 

She hardly slept that night.

Two days later, she was truly desperate for some real food. She had attempted to catch a rabbit, but it was too quick for her. Phebi trekked through the brush before coming upon a cave. Peeking inside, she saw a sleeping boar. 

Food. Sleeping food.

Phebi snuck into the cave, her axe drawn. She struck fast and hard at the juncture of the boar's neck. The boar woke and took out her knee. Phebi backed against the cave wall. Time slowed as she watched the boars long tusks skewered her abdomen, ripping her flesh. The boar came away, bathed in her blood, and ran out of the cave. 

Phebi looked down at the bright pool of fresh blood. She inspected the wound, so that's what her insides looked like. Her intestines spilled from the opening. Phebi held them in with her hand and managed to stand on shaking legs. She exited the cave and saw where the boar perished, not six feet from the cave entrance. Phebi pulled out her axe and fell to her knees. 

This was it; she had failed again. And now she would die alone. She whispered an apology to her uncle, and let her eyes slip closed.

When Phebi came to again, she was under a heavy pelt. Her abdomen hurt, she reached down and felt the rough bandages surrounding her stomach. She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't alone. To her right was a female orc, to her left was an older goliath. Phebi had only seen an orc once, and never a goliath. She at first felt fear, then realized that the goliath looked at her with warmth.

"Are you awake little one?"

"Where am I?"

The orc answered next.

"You are at our camp, we found you in the woods."

The goliath spoke again.

"What is your name, little one?"

Before she could respond, another goliath entered the tent. 

"She's a Nobel."

Phebi felt a chill roll down her spine.

The goliath that just walked in stood 8 feet tall and wore simple clothes of cotton and furs, In his large hand, her personal papers with her signet ring.

"Once she recovers, we take her back to the capital."

Phebi sat up, back ramrod straight.

"NO, I cannot go back!" 

Phebi looked down and realized she was naked, but that thought quickly erased as the bandages around her middle grew red. Blood bubbled up her throat and crested her lips, flowing down her chest. She was immediately pushed down, the pain crescendoed as a man in a wooden mask rushed into the tent. 

The man in the wooden mask stopped the bleeding. Phebi laid there and listened to the others bicker. 

First, the man in the wooden mask spoke.

"I told you not to go in there, Wulfhil."

The younger goliath, who she assumes is Wulfhil, spoke next.

"She cannot stay here, It's too dangerous for her."

Next the orc

"Wulfhil, you saw how she reacted. There's a reason why she's out here."

The old goliath

"Son we're barbarians, not monsters. We cannot bring her back. Like Ethel said there must be a reason she is out here."

Wulfhil spoke again

"She was nearly killed by a boar, we cannot keep her with us if she cannot fight."

Phebi spoke,

"Then teach me."

Phebi opened her eyes to stunned silence, the four who had been bickering around her, shocked at her demand.

Wulfhil spoke

"Kid, you know we are barbarians, right?"

"I'm well aware."

"You will end up wanted, you know that, right?"

"I already am."

Stunned silence again. 

Wulfhil broke the tense moment.

"Who are you?"

Phebi, with a little help, sat up and looked him in the eye.

"My name is Lady Phebi Woldorf, Princess of Stone Edge, and I am wanted for a murder I didn't commit."

Phebi watched as Wulfhil went to the opening of the tent and called for someone. A dark elf walked into the tent. They kneeled around her, and the old goliath spoke.

"Tell us everything."


	7. Phebi the Barbarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phebi becomes a barbarian and has some fun on her birthday.

Phebi told them everything. She laid out the timeline of the worst year of her life to them how she was scarred, accused, poisoned, and interrogated. She watched their faces go from pity to enraged. Just as quickly, their faces softened again. The older goliath placed his hand on her shoulder. 

Wulfhil turned to the man in the wooden mask.

"How long until she is fully healed?"

"10 days at the least".

Wulfhil turned back to her. 

"As soon as you are fully recovered, you start training."

Phebi smiled for the first time in a long while.

Ethel, the female orc, spoke next.

"When we travel, we will help you look for your brother."

The man in the wooden mask did something to make her sleep. She didn't resist.

Throughout her recovery, she learned their names. Ethidrid was the orc, she and Wulfhil were married. War-Steel was the older goliath, Wulfhil's father. The man in the wooden mask was Thurtky. She knew two things about him; his spells didn't always work the way he wanted them to and that nobody knew what he was; not even him. Jeb was the dark elf, a skilled thief.   
They each took watch over her during the day and night, and she got to know each of them. 

Thurtky declared her fit to train after 11 days.

That morning Phebi bounded out of bed at first light. She wore a simple long sleeve shirt and cotton pants. She sat near the remaining embers of last night's fire. She rebuilt the fire, having just gotten it roaring again when Ethel came out of the tent she shared with Wulfhil. 

"Morning Ethie"

"Good morning Phebi lets get some coffee going for the boys."

Phebi helped Ethel prepare a simple meal and some coffee for the rest of the tribe. The others emerged one by one. They ate and talked before Wulfhil took Phebi to start her training.  
A Woldorf is nothing if determined, but even Phebi had to admit; Wulfhil nearly broke her resolve. 

The training was long and hard. Phebi would hold rocks above her head for hours and run with those same rocks strapped to her back. Wulfhil would poke and prod her for weaknesses until she became enraged. She would spar with the others for hours.

After her hours of training in the morning, she had to pull her weight at the camp. They wouldn't allow her to go on raids, at least not at first. When the others were out, she focused on training.

The first time she lifted Wulfhil over her head and chucked him earned her a standing ovation. 

After that, they considered her a real barbarian. Ethel painted her face for the first time. The red on her chin made Phebi all the more intimidating. She stopped shaving after that.

Overtime, Phebi became a force to be reckoned with. Three years after her world shattered, she was joining her tribe in full regalia on raids. Although she always felt a tinge of guilt taking from those who had little. As the years passed, Phebi and the others traveled all over the country following small leads that might lead her to Kagan. Nights were similar to those she had back at the castle, the tribe would convene around the fire for their evening meal. Sometimes War-Steel would tell long-winded stories of the war and adventures he went on when he was young. Some nights she and War-Steel would curl up by the fire, and Phebi would read to him. Eventually, she taught him to read the stories she loved. Phebi would often stay up later with Jeb, the two became very close deliberating late into the night.

The night of her 50th birthday was a special one. Ethel surprised her with a cake, and the others brought her small gifts. A journal, a knife, and a flask. Jeb sat out with her as usual, talking about life, hopes, and dreams.

Jeb got quiet. Then spoke again.

"Phebi, I think you're stunning."

Phebi looked to his face with intrigue. He was blushing.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

Phebi rose and straddled his hips, pressing a kiss to his chapped lips.

"Now, why don't you wish me a happy birthday and take me to bed?"

Jeb grabbed under Phebi's thighs and rose. He carried her to her tent.

Neither of them did much sleeping that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last of her backstory. After that, we start to get into the actual campaign. I hope you guys enjoy it!


	8. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the backstory and the beginning of the campaign.

Phebi had been searching for 40 long years, many would have given up long before now. But Phebi refused to give up hope. She knew deep down, Kagan was alive, and he was out there somewhere. He would be 45 years old now, herself 85, and while Phebi knew that she would never have a deep relationship with him that she craved, she still longed to find him. The hope of finding him alive kept her sane.

Her wanted posters were popping up more and more now. 

An easy fix that was, she was Agatha Rockseeker more often than she was Phebi.

She was playing a dangerous game. She had to, she had to find him.

After 40 years, however, her trails had gone cold. There was very little information about anything having to do with her family, and it wasn't like she could just ask.

They had to be discrete. Well, as unobtrusive as barbarians burning and pillaging could be. Phebi grew more and more frustrated at her lack of progress. Until one day, a lead, a golden lead.

There were dwarves on the black market in Lionsheart.

Phebi had a hunch, her brother might be among them. 

Her tribe… no, her family escorted her to the coast. The entire tribe traveled to see her off. They paid her passage, even going so far as to pay for a cabin. Her departure was tear-stained. Each member hugged her and wished her well. 

Jeb kissed her long and hard one last time. The intimate spark between them had been dwindling, but he still loved her deeply. 

Phebi wanted no such ties. He understood that.

Wulfhil assured her that if she were to return that she would be welcome with open arms. He slipped a satchel of gold and a common health potion into her hands.

Phebi boarded the ship. 

She stood on the deck and watched as her home, her tribe, her old life faded from view. 

She wept.

Her first steps into Lionheart were far different than expected. The weather was much warmer, the humidity far higher than in her home country. After so long on the boat, however, she couldn't bring herself to care.

She found the black market after two years in Lionsheart. Kagan was never there. 

She freed every person that was held for sale. Then she burned the place to the ground.

For another 50 years, she traveled. Sometimes with a straggler or two, mostly alone. She ended up in the capital, in a small pub surrounded by many curious characters. A high elf, a half-elf, a teifling, a strange-looking human in a mask, a blue dragonborn, and a goliath half-orc.

She sat at the bar and ordered an ale. 

And that's where the real adventure began.


	9. A New Adventure

Phebi sat at the bar next to the human in the funny looking mask.

She spoke 

"Bar wench! somethin cheap, I've traveled a long way."

The bartender huffed and slid her an ale,

"On the house."

Phebi sat back and enjoyed herself, for once, she let herself relax. Just a bit. That was until two drunkards started going at it. One began yelling at the other, and it was apparent the two morons were about to start a brawl. Unfortunately for them, Phebi was there. She calmly approached the man who started the fight and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. She tossed him out the door, or well… through the door. 

"And stay out!" 

Phebi walked to the bar and dropped a few gold onto the counter. 

"Sorry about the door."

The barkeep took the gold and handed her another ale with a small smile.

The bar had quieted down significantly. The eclectic group, including her and the barkeep being the only ones left.

Phebi busied herself with some conversation with the half-orc, she had to admit he was cute. 

The barkeep dropped a glass behind the bar.

Phebi turned her attention to him. The barkeep had paled with shock. Before she could ask he dashed through the back door saying,

"Someones here for you, it seems."

She turned her attention along with the rest of the bar patrons to the front door. She preemptively readied her axe, as did the others. Through the door stepped a tall man in gold plate armor. Behind him, a shorter man in a cloak. 

He introduced himself,

King Alitar of Lionsheart had come to their little pub.

With him, his trusted advisor Eshone. 

Phebi put her axe away and immediately dropped into a warriors bow.

"Both of you, this isn't necessary."

Phebi stood to realize that the man in the strange mask was also rising from the floor. She turned to the king nervously. Phebi knew two things about the man before her. The man was powerful, and he knew her uncle.

He spoke,

"Friends, I am in great need of your help. Something of great importance has been stolen, and I need you to see it safely returned."

The teifling spoke, 

"What do you need returned?

Alitar replied, 

"It is a rather important item, the blue gem of water. It was trusted to me long ago, and my own brother has stolen it".

The teifling responded,

"What's in it for us?"

"What is it you desire?"

The others had somewhat reasonable requests, gold, power restored, records cleared. The high elf specifically wanted his church restored. Phebi, after so long, wanted one thing.

"I want safe passage back to Stone-Edge."

Alitar assured that could be arranged.

Phebi wasn't giving up. However, her trails had long since gone cold. Best to start up again where it all started.   
Alitar raised a glass in unity with the group of strangers that were now a team. 

The king gave a detailed description of his brother, the prince Hendrickson.

As they filed out for the night, Alitar caught Phebi by the shoulder. He didn't look at her with familiarity, he had no clue who she really was. 

And she had no intention of telling him.

He handed her a small roll of parchment. 

"If you have any trouble on your journey, use this, its a letter from me giving a full explanation."

She placed it in her pocket.

"Phebi, promise me…"

"Yes, my liege?"

"Please, bring him back alive." 

This was a promise Phebi would never break.


	10. Onward Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group of eclectic screw-ups begins their quest.

Phebi's eclectic group started their journey.

The had been traveling for such a short time, and yet they already met some interesting characters. Hell, the whole group was a modge podge of tragedy.

Dave, the goliath, was a barbarian like herself. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the armory, and his families missing. Kuriko, the dragon born, was a rouge taught by a mad man. Her parents are well, no longer with us. Kaylan, the teifling, would not reveal her own backstory. All phebi knew was that she was a thief. The warlock Avasnay had a penchant for awful jokes and long-winded tales. He's married, or at least she thinks he is. He's a bit out there. Mercy, the half-elf was a bit spacey, wildly strong, and liked to drink. She and Phebi became fast friends. The High elf was Jake. Something seemed off about him. The wizard Incantase seemed sweet. She reminded Phebi of her days back home with her nose always in a book. They took her in on the request of a man named Frances.

Frances had quickly become a confidant, giving Phebi a sending stone. He was now one call away.  
.  
They were following a lead, Hendrickson had passed through the woods that they were in. That night they made camp. Kuriko made a fire while Phebi made dinner. 

She sat next to Dave, who had been not so subtly flirting.

She may have done so back.

They moved their flirting to farther in the woods.

It wasn't just flirting. Phebi didn't know it then. But that night was the beginning of something special.

The group watched through the night in shifts. Phebi slept curled up on Dave.

The two barbarians made a habit of this.

The next day they were surrounded by a horde of goblins. The leader was injured, Mercy healed him. Kuriko spoke to them.

Who would have thought that the dragon born spoke goblin? 

The group learned that some snooty noble and his two guards had stolen the goblins stash of gold. Nobels never changed, she supposed.  
The group came upon them in a clearing and quickly dispatched them. They were interrogated, sworn to secrecy, and then let go.

They returned the gold.

Later that night, they arrived in Whitebridge. The others desired a rest in the inn. Phebi and Avasnay desired ale more than sleep. Avasnay took up the piano, and Phebi sat at the bar. Phebi saw movement from the corner of her eye. She turned to her left, and a seat away from her sat the man she was hunting.

Prince Hendrickson of Lionsheart.

The man looked gruff and exasperated. 

Phebi took a swig of her ale and turned to him.

"Something on your mind? You look troubled."

"Why, yes, I am quite troubled. You see, I'm being followed."

"Really now? That's a shame."

"It is a shame. How stupid do you think I am, Phebi?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about, sir."

"Let me be perfectly clear."

Phebi felt the cold steel of his sword against her throat. The metal drawn so fast that her eye was unable to track it.

"Let this be known, Phebi, you and your group have no idea what you are getting into. You cannot hope to stop us."

He resheathed his sword.

"I promised your brother I'd bring you back alive. I don't intend to break that promise".

"Then know that this is your fate."

Before her, he opened a portal to a dimension of fire and brimstone. Through that portal fell a naked man—the same noble as before.

"Heed my words Phebi, this is a fool's quest."

Hendrickson stood and walked out the pub door.

Phebi stood in shocked silence and rage.

Why did she think this would be easy?


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag now.

After her encounter with the man himself, Phebi placed 50 gold coins on the now burned bar counter. 

She locked eyes with the barkeep.

"We were never here."

Phebi hoisted the badly burned nobleman onto her shoulders, dragged a now intoxicated Avasnay away from the piano, and walked out the door. 

Phebi convened with the rest of the group just outside the town's inn. Kaylan took note of the man on her shoulders.

"Is - Is that shit, noble?"

"Yea…"

Phebi let the man drop to the ground. He immediately scurried off into the night.

Phebi faced the group. 

"We have a problem."

The group barricaded themselves inside one of their rented rooms to discuss the encounter.

They deliberated their next move. Either they follow Hendrickson to Elderwood, or they divert and seek help from Cosmidon in Stone Edge.

Phebi's heart clenched at hearing her uncle's name.

Upon hearing that they had no real foothold in Stone Edge, Phebi made a decision that would impact the entire group. 

Phebi spoke.

"You have me."

The others looked at her with shocked silence. Kaylan broke that silence.

"What do you mean?"

Phebi took in a shuddering breath. 

"I haven't been honest with you all…"

Phebi watched as her group bristled and looked on guard. Phebi put her hands up.

"I am not your enemy, but there is more to me. More to my story."

The group relaxed but still looked to her questioningly. She might as well just say it.

"My name is Lady Phebi Woldorf, and I am the Princess of Stone Edge."

Phebi watched as Kaylan growled out her shock then left the room. The others looked to her with confusion. 

Kuriko piped up.

"So, Cosmidon is your dad?"

"No, he's my uncle. He was my father's best friend."

The rest of that conversation was held the next morning.

Ultimately it was decided that they follow Hendrickson to Elderwood.

At the breakfast table, Phebi ordered porridge and coffee with a shot of whiskey. If she was going to lay her heart bear to these people, she needed alcohol.

She asked for an extra shot when the warlock referred to eggs as "aborted chicken fetuses."

Phebi took a shuddering breath and drank her coffee.

"My father was a general, the best of the best and Cosmidon's right-hand man. They were close, you see, that's why I call him uncle."

Phebi scanned the group, taking another sip of her coffee.

"My mother was a lady of the court. She and my father married young and had me. My brother was a surprise. Unfortunately, my father never got to meet him."

Dave reached out to take her hand.

"I came home from school one day, and when I came into the house, I heard my mother screaming. I ran upstairs and saw a man standing over Kagan's cradle."

Phebi gestured to the scar over her right eye and cheek.

"When I tried to stop him, he did this to me. When I fully came to, I was in the castle. My mum was dead, and my brother was missing."

She continued. 

"My uncle knew that I had no part in this. The people thought otherwise. After a year of the 'searching,' countless interrogations, and an attempt on my life… I knew they found me guilty. So I left, and fate has now brought me here."

Kuriko piped up

"How long have you been searching?"

"Ninety years, my dear."

"Don't you think that makes you look more guilty?"

"Of course it does, but you have to understand. They were never looking for him."

Phebi paused and finished the last of her coffee.

"I will find and bring him home, even if its the last thing I do."

Phebi just hoped she didn't put a bigger target on their backs.


	12. The Black Pearl and an Odd Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues onward and meets a new friend.

Kaylan hated her now. She made that perfectly clear.

Honestly, the rejection hurt. But Phebi quickly realized that this was Kaylan's problem to deal with alone.

The group had a new goal. Get to Elderwood and fast.

Upon talking to Frances, they learned of a particular pirate captain that could get them where they needed to go. They had to find Captain Jack Sparrow and convince him to sail towards the town of bright waters.

From there, they would ride to Bastille. 

Phebi bought a barrel of rum to help convince the captain. 

They met at the dock that night. The black pearl and her crew were wanted in Lionsheart, and so the group had to find the ship as it stealthy restocked in the night.

They were doing a good job stealthing there way through the yard until Kuriko killed a dock worker. 

New objective; hide.

Phebi and the others dashed through the night, hiding in some barrels on what appeared to be a loading crane. Phebi sat at the bottom of her barrel curled under the barrel of rum.

Bless the gods for being only four feet tall.

Suddenly they were moving. As soon as they came to a stop, the group creeped out from their barrels…

Only to be surrounded. 

Phebi and dave cut down two while the others cut down another. Suddenly a voice they had never heard before spoke.

"Could you please not kill my men?"

They turned to the scraggly looking man in pirate regalia.

Kuriko spoke

"Are you, Jack Sparrow?"

"Depends whos asking…"

Jack agreed to take them to Bright-Waters with a little convincing (much helped by the alcohol).

Phebi let herself relax for the first time in weeks.

The group met a peculiar boy on the ship's deck the next day. He introduced himself as Aragon. His nature was similar to Kuriko's except less spastic. He reminded her of her own dear brother.

Phebi took no issue in slipping him some gold pieces when he asked.

Suddenly Sparrow was shouting. 

They needed to row, something was chasing them.

As hard as the group tried, they weren't able to outpace their pursuer.

Before them was a massive lion turtle. The ship next to it looked like a toy ship in comparison, and to top it off, it spoke.

This massive creature had been hired by prince Hendrikson to stop them.

They were thoroughly outmatched.

Aragon stepped forward and spoke.

"You guys were nice to me, so I'm going to do something nice for you."

Aragon winked

"Keep him busy."

Phebi watched in horror as the child jumped off the side of the ship and into the choppy water below.

Phebi is usually good under pressure. This was not one of those times.

The others were attempting to distract this massive lion turtle with questions.

Phebi blurted out something unbecoming of a lady with her level of education.  
"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" 

This actually stupified the lion turtle for just long enough. Suddenly a giant copper dragon grabbed the lion turtle and pulled him under the water. Everyone could only watch in stunned silence as the water grew red and dissipated. Aragon bubbled to the surface, badly injured. Kuriko tied a rope to herself, handing the other end to Phebi. She dove in reaching the wounded boy in seconds and cradling him carefully. Phebi carefully hoisted them up onto the deck.

Kuriko laid the badly bleeding boy onto the deck of the ship. Blood oozed from the various injuries along his sides with one particularly bad gash on his stomach. The blood bubbled bright and fresh from the wound with each shuddering breath Aragon took.

Those breaths were becoming more and more labored. Kuriko and Jake rushed to remove his clothes. Phebi wished that Thurtky was there to help. She rushed to find Mercy on deck and bandages. Phebi rushed back with both in time to watch Jake sear the wound closed with a fireball. Phebi wrapped his torso up with a tenderness that had become foreign to her. She handed Mercy the single health potion she had and ran further down the deck where the others were rowing them towards the shore. 

She was not going to fail Aragon like she had Kagan.

Phebi and the others rowed tirelessly. Occasionally she would peak back and check on the others, she mostly focused on the task at hand. They need to get Aragon to Bright Waters ASAP. Mercy, while a talented cleric, did not have the means to help Aragon at the moment.

She saw ships on the horizon. The Navy brigade had stopped the boat.

A stern-looking officer on a ship now adjacent to the black pearl called out to them. 

"State your business for docking."

Phebi shouted

"We have injured!"

The officer gave a nod, and a bridge dropped onto the black pearl. Kuriko carried Aragon, Phebi, and the others followed. 

The cleric was on his lunch break when they arrived. 

Phebi stormed into the canteen, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him into the infirmary. She brought him over to the bed and forced him to look at Aragons unconscious form. 

She growled out 

"Fix, NOW!"

The cleric brought a glowing hand to Aragon's chest. Phebi observed as the child's breathing went from shuddering gasps to soft snores. 

The cleric turned to them. 

"You will have to leave now."

The group protested. There was no way they were going to leave Aragon in the hands of a stranger.

The cleric narrowed his eyes.

"Leave, or you will be removed."

New objective: break Aragon out. 

Phebi and the others only got so far when they were discovered on the ship. They were promptly thrown off. Kuriko was not with them.

The group watched with tense anticipation. Finally, Kuriko ran down the docked ramp with Aragon in arms. 

They eventually lost the navy guards.

The group bust into a local clinic screaming for a surgeon.

Phebi immediately felt calm in the apothecary. The cleric was a follower of Elyssia.

The old man looked worried.

"My my what happened here?"

Phebi spoke

"Please help him, we will give you whatever you want."

This cleric's work reminded her of Thurtky. He was tender and caring in every move he made. Most importantly, he wouldn't make them leave. 

He did suggest that they rest at the inn next door.

They refused to leave until Aragon was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Phebi really did ask if mayonnaise is an instrument.


	13. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been a great loss.

Kuriko spent the night at Aragorn's side. In the morning, when Aragon was strong enough to speak, he told the group all about himself and his younger siblings. When Kuriko mentioned Hendrikson, Aragon perked up.

"Oh, he's my dad!"

Shocked expressions crossed the group as they listened to Aragon explain how the four great adventurers found him and cared for him when he needed it most. Kaylan and Kuriko spun some lies about tracking Hendrikson down for a surprise party. Aragon seemed to have bought the lie. Nobody had the heart to tell him the truth.

Aragon would become a valuable ally. 

Unfortunately, the group couldn't afford to be delayed any more than they had. Phebi paid the cleric 50 gold coins to keep Aragon as comfortable as possible. 

The group bid their farewells and started towards the town stables. 

From there, each of them bought a horse, except for Jake. Jake didn't have enough gold to buy a horse for himself, so he rode with Phebi. They rode for a day and a half before coming across something odd. 

Bats. They were being chased by bats. Phebi's horse bucked, throwing Jake off. The road forked in multiple directions ahead, sending the group down various paths. Dave and Kuriko down one, Mercy and Jake (who had miraculously landed on Mercy's horse) down another, and She and Kaylan went down the same path. 

Before her and Kaylan opened a large pit. Their horses were spooked and threw them down into it—the top sealed above them. 

It was just the two of them.

This was just great. Kaylan wailed.

"Oh gods, why did I have to be stuck with youuuu!"

Phebi stood and dusted herself off before offering a hand to Kaylan.

Kaylan slapped her hand away and picked herself up.

Phebi spoke. 

"Let's just get out of here."

The only way out of the room they were in was through a large wooden door in front of them. 

The two of them crept forward carefully. Phebi, especially so, considering she knew full well, Kaylan would not warn her. On the other side of the door was a room containing three chests. Phebi whacked the top of one with her axe… and nothing happened.

Kaylan took this as a sign; there was no danger.

Until the chest bit her.

Mimics. Fucking mimics.

One managed to take a decent bite out of Phebi. The others took a few bites out of Kaylan. Eventually, the monsters were dispatched. Kaylan looked rough. Phebi went over and helped bandage up her hand and side. 

They needed Mercy here. Who knows where the others ended up?

Kaylan struggled to get to her feet. Phebi became concerned.

"Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you?"

"Don't touch me."

Phebi felt the rage boil up from within her.

"Just what have I done?"

Kaylan ignored her and struggled to her feet fully.

Phebi shouted 

"What have I done to you to earn your distrust?"

Kaylan ignored her again.

"What have I ever done to you?"

Kaylan finally responded through gritted teeth.

"You nobles are all the same. High and mighty."

Kaylan staggered towards Phebi and poked a finger into her chest.

"I won't be betrayed by your kind again."

Phebi left the conversation at that.

They made their way out eventually, finding their mounts and the others. Mercy tended to the group's wounds. What they saw in front of them was a large clearing. In the middle of this, clearing sat Eshone. Bound, gagged, and dressed for sacrifice. 

The group quickly made their way to him. Jake pulled the gag from his mouth, and he spoke.

"Thank god! You guys already know someone is masquerading as me. I need you guys to untie me qui… Never mind! You guys have to hide!"

Jake tucked the gag back into Eshone's mouth before the group rushed to hide behind some boulders. 

Out into the clearing walked a man with dark grey skin and red eyes. He walked to Eshone and yanked out the gag. 

"Comfortable pet?"

Eshone spat in the man's face.

"Fuck you, Dometus."

Dometus slapped Eshone across the face. 

"Why don't you have your friends come out to play?"

The group was surrounded on all sides with the undead.

Phebi quickly reached Eshone and hoisted his bound form onto her shoulders. She began to run until she locked eyes with Dometus. A wave of static rushed over her, flooding her brain. She couldn't hear or think. She only heard one word. 

"Drop"

She unwillingly let Eshone slip from her shoulders, and he flopped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. She shook the static from her mind and flew into a rage. As the group cut down, the undead forces Dometus and his minions made their exit. 

Not before sending a dark ray towards a mound on the ground. 

Rising from the ground was an eldritch abomination. Undead, it stank of death. Its open maw full of thousands of pointed teeth pulled at its rotting flesh. Tendrils spilled from its body in all directions as it rose, limbless, large and imposing. It possessed a singular eye.

They were faced with a massive beholder. 

Just as fast as the beholder rose, it was hit with a massive ray of shining light. 

That ray of light was sent in their direction by King Alitar, and their ally Frances. 

The beholder flailed and smashed into the rock wall behind him. 

The ground began to shake. Rocks began to fall all around them. 

Phebi hoisted Eshone onto her shoulders again and ran out of the clearing. 

After the entire group was out, Phebi placed Eshone on the ground and untied him. 

There was a tremendous crash behind them. The group turned and watched as King Alitar and Frances struggled under the weight of a massive stone slab.

One that made up the stone arch that kept the entire previous room stable.

Kind Alitar looked to Frances and spoke.

"Only one of us is getting out of this old friend."

Phebi and the others watched as Alitar kicked Frances, sending him hurdling out from under the slab.

Crashing and then silence.

Before, them was a massive pile of rubble. 

Eshone stood and started to dig. Phebi and the others joined in, trying their hardest to aid the king. 

One by one, they stopped, every time they cleared away one bolder, four more took its place.

Eshone remained kneeling at the foot of the pile.

Phebi would never forget the sound of anguish that left his lips that night.


	14. Betrayal Before Bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hands Jake over to a giant goat. That is all you need to know.

Frances escorted Eshone back to the capitol. 

They needed to reach Elderwood as soon as possible. 

However, as they set up camp that night, Kuriko found her and Dave at the river bank. In her hands, a scroll. Through the bushes crept Kaylan and Mercy.

Kuriko spoke in a hushed whisper.

"You are going to want to read this, it was in Jake's bag."

Kaylan took the scroll first, then Mercy. Finally, it was passed to Phebi. Dave read from over her shoulder.

What she read made her blood boil.

Find the blue gem of water, Kill the others, and bring the jewel to me.  
Do not fail me again. 

-Dometus

The traitorous bastard. 

The group sat at the riverside, contemplating how to dispose of their little mole. After a while, they made their way back to camp. Jake was knelt by the fire.

Kuriko snuck up behind him. Now he was IN the fire.  
Jake clawed his way out from the fire pit silent. His lips had been sealed shut. Dave grabbed him while Kaylan tied him up. Mercy refused to heal him.

Jake spent that night tied to a tree.

That night Phebi dreamt of power. She moved earth with her mind, hurling rocks at Jake. She approached him and spoke.

"You betrayed us. Now I have to make this hurt."

Phebi plunged her hand into his chest and pulled out his still-beating heart. As she crushed it, it turned to dust.

That morning the entire group woke with smiles on their faces. 

Except for Jake. Jake looked terrified. He looked as if he had been through terrifying trials again and again. As the group recounted their dreams last night, Jakes's eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

Phebi kicked a pebble in his direction, and he flipped out.

They saddled up their horses and rode with Jake dragging behind them. Along the way, they stopped at a tavern. Dave began to question the barkeep along with Phebi. Kuriko and Kaylan stayed outside with Mercy and Jake. 

Dave shoved a crudely drawn picture of the prince into the barkeep's face screaming.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?"

The barkeep was quickly taken aback by his intensity. Phebi stepped forward.

"Please excuse my husband. He was dropped as a lad."

The barkeep sputtered even more upon seeing their racial and extreme hight difference. Phebi spoke again.

"You see, I was adopted as a child. That man is my dear older brother." 

Phebi watched the barkeeps face carefully as she continued.

"You see, our grandmother. She's very sick. He left for work recently, and she took a turn for the worse. We are trying to catch up to him so he can say goodbye".

The barkeep's face softened. He revealed that he had passed through. Phebi and the others made a hurried departure.

Mostly because Kaylan and Kuriko robbed the patrons blind.

They were gone before they realized they were stolen from.

They rode for another day before coming across a wall of vines and a rather voluptuous druid that, upon being captured, introduced herself as Kara.

After loosening her tongue with some brandy, she revealed that she was working for Hendrikson. 

Mercy kept her polymorphed as a mouse in her boobs.

Finally, the group came upon bastille.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. From beyond the redwoods shambled a goat. Fifty foot tall, it blocked the setting sun in front of them. It bleated.

"I DEMAND SACRIFICE"

Phebi hopped off her horse and sliced the rope binding Jake. Kuriko and Kaylan dragged him forward. Dave tossed Jake forward so that he landed directly in front of the goat.

The group watched giddily as the goat had his way with their traitorous high elf. 

What a way to arrive eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for those wondering, Jake's player had a falling out with our group. Without going into much detail he did some really awful things. We decided that this was the best way we could take out our frustrations on him and the character as he was kinda a dick anyways. Yes, everything that happened including the short dream sequence actually did happen in-game. Each player got to have some fun with Jake.
> 
> That is all. Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
